Las palabras de amor
by Greisfer
Summary: Ya era tiempo de poner las cosas en su lugar y decirse todo lo que guardaban; el sentimiento era mutuo, no fue descubierto al mismo tiempo pero era correspondido con la misma intensidad. Cada palabra que cruzaran de ahora en adelante estaría cargada con el mismo tipo de amor. Este mamotreto fue participante #ConcursoIchiHimeFC. Gracias totales.


¡JoJo, este es mi último fanfic de Bleach, RECÍBELOOOOOOO! *le caen todos sus libros aplastándola*

Agradecimiento especial a mi Comadreja, Lety Lovelace, quien me apoyó en el desarrollo del escrito y con la portada *o*. Me la regaló para conmemorar la ocasión xD ¡eso es arte, aprécienlo!

 _Para ustedes con toda mi hambre, que es más grande que el amor que pueda sentir._

* * *

 **Concurso Ichihime FC.**

 **Categoría:** Fanfic.

 **Temática:** Primer cita.*

 **Título:** "Las palabras de amor."

 **Géneros:** Humor/Romance.

 **Clasificación:** K.

 **Estado:** Completo, One-shot.

 **No. de palabras del escrito puro:** Contabilizadas con Word, 14,797.

Bleach no es de mi propiedad, el uso aquí dado a los personajes es meramente de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Importante ver las notas finales para aclaraciones.

* * *

" _Ama como puedas, ama a quien puedas, ama todo lo que puedas. No te preocupes de la finalidad de tu amor._ "

\- Amado Nervo.

 **"Las palabras de amor."**

Capítulo único.

¿Que si tenía tiempo para él?, ella podría regalarle la eternidad si él quisiera, sobre todo ahora que se veía correspondida; le daría la eternidad y lo que está más allá pues tanto así lo quería, tanto así le gustaba, y ahora que sus sentimientos habían sido aceptados, podía decir que tanto así lo amaba.

Ahora era tanta su dicha por saber que él también la quería, que no concebía que se pudiese ser así de bien. Para el ritmo y tipo de vida que había llevado antes, le sorprendía que la vida le aguardara el conocer ese sentimiento tan único que todo el mundo debería experimentar.

Para concertar aquel momento que Ichigo le pidió, pasaron varias cosas antes de que todo se desatara de manera favorable. Aunque ella quisiera darle todo su tiempo, lo cierto es que el trabajo y la escuela de él les ponían trabas para juntarse por ahora por lo que se les hizo un poco difícil el reunirse el día posterior a la boda. Pero tampoco pasaron muchos días.

" _¿Te parece si nos vemos este viernes por la tarde?_ "

Fue lo que le pidió él en un mensaje de cierta aplicación al tercer día de haberle pedido tiempo, Orihime asumió que se lo mandó mientras estaba en clases por la hora.

" _Me parece perfecto_ "

La muchacha de nuevo se sintió como si fuera una quinceañera porque en varios de sus sueños, soñaba con un mensaje así, o parecido; en sus ilusiones le decía más cosas que la llevaban a sonrojarse en extremo. Pero la poca madurez que le concedieron aquellos años después de la preparatoria, hicieron que dejara de lado toda ilusión pues ahora las palabras que le auguraron algo bueno, se le hacían presentes cosa que le dio calma.

El teléfono celular volvió a vibrar anunciando que llegaba un segundo mensaje del mismo remitente.

" _Estaba pensando en ir por un café, ¿quieres?"_

" _Sí, ¿en dónde te gustaría?_ "

" _Tú dime._ "

" _Hay un lugar cerca de donde está la preparatoria a donde quisiera ir... si te parece bien._ "

" _Claro, debo irme porque entraré a clases. Nos vemos allá entonces._ "

" _Suerte._ "

Suspiró, ella no podía evitar el hacerlo pues él era dueño de esas reacciones desde hacía años. Revisó el calendario donde anotaba todos sus deberes y saltó de alegría al ver que esa tarde la tendría libre.

En días posteriores solamente se mandaron unos cuantos mensajes para fijar bien la hora, cabe mencionar que él era el que iniciaba las conversaciones pues se daba un tiempo en la escuela para mensajearle además de que no eran los mensajes usuales de siempre, no eran esos "¿cómo estás?" habituales sino que iban acompañados de más detalles o de otras palabras que alimentaban sus pensamientos acerca de lo que quería él.

* * *

Para cuando se dio cuenta, Orihime ya iba de camino a la cafetería, estaba nerviosa aunque realmente no quería hacerse ilusiones, él solamente le había pedido un poco de su tiempo pero la forma y la mirada que el muchacho le dedicó, hacían que ella se esperanzara un poco pues nunca antes lo había sentido así. Se detuvo por un momento a mirarse por el reflejo de un cristal de un aparador de una tienda de ropa. Consideraba que iba normal, o algo así, se miró y vio que el vestido rosado no estaba arrugado, que la chaqueta magenta no tenía pelusas ni que la pashmina color vino no estuviera chueca, miró botines cafés y se cercioró de que estuvieran bien lustrados, se acomodó el cabello pues aunque lo traía como a su usanza diaria, siempre podía tener un mechón fuera de lugar pero no, todo estaba en orden. Avanzó los metros que le faltaban y entró al lugar donde se habían citado. Quedaron de verse en aquella pequeña cafetería a las cuatro en punto pero Ichigo le dijo de antemano que podría retrasarse unos minutos.

Entró y buscó una mesa sola con dos asientos para esperarlo. Miró con nerviosismo su reloj y justo en ese momento le dieron las cuatro. Una mesera se acercó y le dejó el menú de bebidas para después alejarse y darle su tiempo para elegir. Orihime realmente no estaba leyendo nada pues estaba más concentrada en mirar por la ventana. Decidió dejar de angustiarse por pensar en que él no se aparecería y miró el menú de enfrente, eligió y justo cuando iba a llamar para que le tomaran la órden, ese momento la mesera se apareció.

\- Un mocha mediano, por favor.

\- En seguida- dijo la mujer que la atendía y se fue.

\- Hola, noté que estás sola- dijo un muchacho que se le acercó para hacerle la plática. Jaló la silla de enfrente pero no se sentó.

\- De hecho estoy esperando a alguien- respondió la muchacha sonriendo amablemente.

\- Pues ya te dejó mucho esperando ¿no?- recalcó el otro señalando la hora, ella se fijó en el reloj que había en una pared y vio que solamente habían pasado escasos cinco minutos. Solamente eran trescientos segundos e Ichigo le había dicho que tal vez no llegaría tan puntual, ¿qué era una doceava parte de hora para ella que había esperado años? nada.

\- Me temo que eso no le incumbe- dijo Orihime sin tratar de sonar grosera, aquel chico abrió por completo los ojos pero en seguida sonrió.

\- ¿Y no quieres compañía mientras tanto?

\- No, no quiere- respondió una voz masculina, el tono que usó era casi de advertencia. La muchacha y el otro sujeto miraron de quién provenía, saltó a la vista una brillante cabellera anaranjada. No hizo falta decir más pues el muchacho insistente se retiró por la paz.

\- Ho-hola, bienvenido- saludó la muchacha sorprendida tanto por su presencia como por la cara de cansancio de él.

\- Lamento el retraso pero casi vengo saliendo de un examen- se excusó y se quitó la mochila para dejarla en el suelo. Al estar sentado, se sacó la sudadera verde y quedó solamente con una camiseta de cuello color blanca con motivos verde oscuro.

\- ¿Y cómo te fue?- preguntó ella con interés.

\- Creo que bien pero lo que importa es que fue el último de este parcial- respondió Ichigo sonriendo levemente.

\- Aquí tiene su café- dijo la mesera y reparó en la presencia del recién llegado- Permítame traerle el menú.

\- No es necesario, tráigame un submarino por favor- pidió el chico amablemente.

\- De inmediato.

La mujer se retiró y ambos se quedaron mirándose un momento pero Orihime rió un poco intentando disimularlo pero no pudo.

\- ¿Qué hice?- preguntó Ichigo enarcando una ceja pero sin estar molesto.

\- Nada, es sólo que cuando me dijiste dónde vernos, pensabas en café y acabas de pedir chocolate con leche.

\- Corrección, es leche con chocolate. Y no te rías, me relaja mejor que el café- repuso él. Su orden fue traída rápidamente pues solamente era leche caliente con una barra de chocolate deshaciéndose.

\- ¿Algo más?

\- Es todo por ahora para mí, ¿tú quieres algo más, Inoue?- preguntó él.

\- Así estoy bien, gracias- dijo ella sonriendo algo nerviosa pues aunque tenía ganas de probar el pastel de fresas, estaba segura que por los nervios no podría digerirlo bien.

\- Llámenme si necesitan algo después.

Ambos muchachos asintieron y dieron un sorbo a sus bebidas como para darse valor.

\- Oye...- dijo él y de inmediato tomó una bocanada de aire como para evitar hablar de más.

\- Dime...

\- ¿Alguna vez te agradecí por todo?- preguntó Ichigo clavando sus orbes en los de ella. Era mejor no postergar esa conversación pendiente.

\- ¿Agradecerme por qué?- respondió Orihime por inercia pues al parecer tan simples palabras la desconcertaron.

\- Por todo, por lo que has hecho por mí; quiero decir, tú siempre estabas a mi lado en todas mis peleas y creo que jamás te he agradecido como te lo mereces- apuntó él algo conflictuado.

\- No hace falta hacerlo, todo fue para salvarnos y ¿sabes? me hacía muy feliz ser de ayuda, sobre todo cuando pude aumentar mis poderes porque de esa forma protegerte para que pudieras seguir- dijo ella para tranquilizarlo y dio otro sorbo de su bebida. Las cosas no iban exactamente como ella esperaba pero le agradaba que por fin pudiese expresar abiertamente una parte de lo que sentía por él.

\- Eso lo sé pero quiero decir... no, ya no sé qué decir, anoche todo ésto sonaba mejor en mi cabeza- dijo Ichigo algo molesto consigo mismo.

\- ¿Anoche?

\- Mira, no me lo tomes a mal pero desde hace mucho tiempo que he pensado en decirte todo esto, de agradecerte y de decirte cuán importante eres pero no puedo, estar frente a ti ahora y que me mires me hace daño, no puedo pensar correctamente- confesó él con la mirada fija en la mesa pues quería evitar ahora el contacto visual para no acobardarse.

\- Ya-ya no te estoy entendiendo, si no quieres que te mire, no lo hago- ofreció Orihime ya sin saber cómo sentirse.

\- ¡No es eso! ¡es que yo te pedí que me dieras un tiempo porque quería agradecerte pero ese maldito examen, que no sé sí pasé, me secó el cerebro y se me olvidó todo lo que quería decirte!- dijo él ahora sí atreviéndose a verla pero se volvió a descolocar al ver el rostro de la chica sumamente confundido, ¿y cómo no estarlo? si estaba diciendo incoherencias. Agitó su cabellera con frustración y pasó esa misma mano a su nuca para estirarse un poco y sacarse el estrés un poco.

Ella aguardó unos momentos para que Ichigo se serenara, tomó más de su café y él hizo lo mismo pero terminó su bebida casi de un trago y puso una mano en la mesa.

\- Kurosaki-kun- llamó ella con suavidad cuando sintió que él ya se notaba menos frustrado.

\- Dime- respondió él observándola interesado. Ella tenía un gesto que el chico no supo identificar pero no se le notaba incómoda o molesta.

\- Quise verme contigo porque yo también quería decirte algo, no pensaba hacerlo tan pronto pero creo que ahora puedo decirlo- dijo la muchacha poniendo su mano sobre la del chico para tranquilizarlo. Al hacerlo, ambos saltaron un poco en sus asientos pero no apartaron sus extremidades, era como si el lugar de la mano de ella fuera precisamente en el dorso de la de él. Eso la alentó de sobremanera y decidió hacerlo. No era exactamente el ambiente que había soñado pero allí estaba él, la persona que más quería ahora en el mundo.

Ichigo habría querido decirle todo lo que planeaba con calma y de una sola vez, agradecerle, ir al punto y pedirle una cita apropiadamente pero no quiso esperar más, ya no podía ahora que se había planteado lo que Orihime le provocaba.

\- Bien- asintió él poniéndose nervioso por el contacto.

\- ¿Alguna vez has pensado en qué harías si tuvieras cinco vidas?- preguntó Orihime y se atrevió a mover sus yemas para acariciar la mano de él.

\- No- respondió él con sinceridad y se intrigó bastante. Ella miró hacia abajo por un momento para escoger mejor las palabras del planteamiento de su respuesta.

\- ¿Te imaginas todo lo que podrías hacer si vivieras cinco vidas distintas? quizás ahora no estarías aquí en otra de esas vidas, puede que en una de tantas estuvieras ahora en el campo sembrando arroz, o en otra serías científico; en una de las mías me gustaría ser astronauta y muchas cosas, pero siempre supuse que aunque fueran cinco vidas distintas, en todas terminaría enamorándome de una sola persona- declaró la chica sintiendo que poco a poco se soltaba varias cadenas. Pese a que su rostro se coloreó, no quiso retroceder, no ahora y menos aún cuando ya no quería seguir callada. El nerviosismo de Ichigo le desató la lengua, su manera de actuar derrumbó a las paredes de la posibilidad para dar paso a lo real.

Dejaron un silencio entre ambos, ella no agregó nada más por el momento pues estaba esperando que él procesara lo que ella acababa de decir. A él no le tomó mucho.

\- Si lo pones de esa forma, entonces a mí me gustaría que en todas estuvieras allí- dijo el muchacho sonriendo de medio lado. La mano de Orihime se heló y todo el hermoso sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas se esfumó por completo. Lo miró fijamente como si en la cara tuviera escrito el último número de Pi.

\- ¿Se les ofrece algo más?- ofreció la mesera interrumpiéndolos pues no leyó el ambiente, solamente se percató de que la taza del chico ya estaba vacía desde hace varios momentos.

Ambos se distrajeron con tal intervención y miraron al mismo tiempo a la mujer.

\- No gracias- dijo el muchacho casi rechinando los dientes y con cara de "muérase". Orihime solamente negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Al ver que no querían nada, la mesera se fue.

El punto al que habían llegado ahora era indefinido, reanudar la conversación no era lo mejor pues la adrenalina del momento se esfumó por tan absurdo motivo. Ambos retiraron sus manos al mismo tiempo con algo de vergüenza y la chica se enfrascó en terminar su mocha. Él la miraba con suavidad pues ahora sí estaba seguro de sus palabras.

\- Vamos a dar una vuelta- pidió él sobresaltando a Orihime.- Digo, si quieres.

\- Sí- mustió la muchacha sonriendo un poco.

Estando las dos tazas vacías sobre la mesa, ambos chicos se levantaron dando las gracias, ella iba a sacar un billete para pagar pero él insistió recordando que él fue el que la invitó y ella aceptó luego de un poco de insistencia. Al salir de la cafetería, notaron que apenas habían pasado cuarenta minutos, pero aunque parecía tan poco, fue el tiempo suficiente para pasar a la primer página del siguiente capítulo de esa parte de sus vidas.

\- Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo- pidió Orihime y él asintió. Al parecer, ambos sabían qué hacer ahora. Se habían precipitado un poco pero ahora dirían todo

* * *

Ambos muchachos comenzaron a andar en una calle que conocían pero que hacía años no pasaban. Iban al lado del otro, caminando a poca distancia del otro pero sin parecer que iban aparte. Para sorpresa de Ichigo, se dirigían hacia la orilla del río Karasu.

\- Tienes razón, es tranquilo- comentó él parándose en el borde de la pendiente donde había pasto.

\- Si no quieres, podemos ir a otro lado- dijo ella un poco alarmada porque había recordado qué significaba ese lugar para el chico.

\- No te preocupes, nada de aquí ni tú tienen la culpa, ven- invitó Ichigo y bajó un poco para dejar caer su mochila y sentarse para contemplar el agua. Orihime también bajó a la misma altura y se sentó a su lado. Había un poco de brisa que les removía el cabello, el lugar estaba casi desierto de personas y solamente se escuchaba el río seguir su cauce y a unos cuantos grillos que seguramente estaban grillando porque entre la hierba alta estaba oscuro confundiéndolos haciéndoles creer que el crepúsculo ya había caído.

\- Tiene mucho que no venía aquí- soltó ella mientras veía una libélula revoloteando a lo lejos y después miró de reojo a la persona a su lado. Más allá de la idea de él, realmente le gustaba mucho físicamente, y más ahora que con la edad había crecido otro poco más y sus rasgos se iban haciendo más definidos. Definitivamente Ichigo era el sueño de cualquier chica.

\- Yo tampoco había venido, casi desde la preparatoria- respondió él arrancando un poco de pasto para arrojarlo al aire.

\- Es época fue de las mejores en mi vida hasta ahora.

\- Sí, todo cambió para todos nosotros y ahora, todo parece lejano- coincidió Ichigo sonriendo con nostalgia.

\- ¿Extrañas tu vida como shinigami sustituto?- preguntó Orihime dejándose llevar por ese ambiente.

\- No sé, depende del día. Si estoy viendo un tema complicado en la escuela, entonces sí me gustaría estar partiendo hollows en pedazos pero en un momento como éste, no la extraño. Era molesto ser interrumpido entre clases y dar una excusa para ir al baño o salir así y que todos pensaran que estaba mal de la cabeza o que era incontinente.

Los dos rieron un poco ante ese comentario.

\- Todo lo que pasamos nos dejó algo- dijo él suspirando.

\- Pero no se llevó nada, eso es bueno. Tú sigues siendo el mismo y eso me alegra mucho- señaló Orihime abrazando sus rodillas.

\- Tú también sigues siendo la misma, pese a lo que pasó en Hueco Mundo.

\- Ah...

A decir verdad, pese a que ahora se calificaban uno al otro como amigos, había muchas conversaciones pendientes y ésa era una de tantas, de hecho podría decirse que ésta desencadenaba a al menos la mitad.

\- Si esos días me dejaron algo, fue el sentimiento de querer ser más fuerte- comentó la muchacha con una sonrisa melancólica. Ahora fue el turno de Ichigo de mirarla de reojo. ¿Cómo podía una persona con ese pasado levantarse cada día? y sobre todo, seguir conservando esa candidez y dulzura. Él nunca había sido indiferente a la belleza de la chica pero no quería hacerle hincapié en ello pues no quería que Orihime creyera que solamente se acercaba a ella por tener otras intenciones pero ahora, su corazón se aceleraba cada que la miraba a la cara.

\- Y lo lograste, en verdad te volviste más fuerte, quiero decir, pudimos ser juntos un escudo y una espada. A pesar de que yo te prometí protegerte, eras tú la que lo hacía conmigo.

\- Tú me dabas ánimo y me inspirabas, era trabajo en equipo.

\- Pero cuando... partiste a Hueco mundo ¿por qué no peleaste con nosotros?, te fuiste y nadie sabía si estabas bien, solamente yo lo supe porque me curaste.

\- En ese entonces, esa era la única forma en la que podía ayudarles pero realmente no me fui así nada más, me dejaron despedirme de alguien, de una sola persona...- dijo ella bajando el volumen de su voz gradualmente porque por fin iba a sacar de su corazón aquel recuerdo.

\- Y de entre todos, me escogiste a mí. ¿Era porque estaba herido?- preguntó Ichigo fijando ahora su mirada en Orihime. Ella sacudió su cabeza para negar.- ¿Entonces?

\- Era porque así lo quise, y lo volvería a hacer porque siempre has sido tú, siempre he querido seguirte y protegerte pero esa noche pensé que no volvería a verte, sinceramente pensé que moriría y que jamás regresaría por eso fui a visitarte- confesó la chica mirándolo de vuelta y sin titubear, obviamente omitió los detalles.

\- Entonces no fue un sueño- dijo él abriendo los ojos de más con sorpresa pues hasta ahora venía aclarando esa duda. Ambos quedaron estupefactos ante la confirmación, parecieron retarse con la mirada pero no pudieron evitar que el rostro se les coloreara poco a poco hasta parecer un par de granates.

\- No, no lo fue. Realmente no esperaba que siquiera me hubieras sentido.

\- M-me alegra que no lo sea. No sé si recuerdas que hubo unos días que te evité un poco luego de volver de Hueco Mundo- dijo él ahora sí poniéndose un poco nervioso.

\- Levemente.

Mentira, ella sí recordaba pero nunca dijo nada.

\- Fue porque pensé que había soñado contigo. En el 'sueño', no escuchaba qué decías pero podía sentir tu energía espiritual y cuando terminaste de curarme tú...- respondió Ichigo dejando la última frase al aire pues le daba vergüenza siquiera decirlo. Pasó saliva sonoramente y se quedó callado pues no se acababa de creer que aquel bello sueño fuera real.

Para Orihime, aquella era una de esas veces en las que decidía si actuar o si se quedaba sentada esperándolo. Ahora literalmente estaba sentada por lo que se levantó, bajó unos pasos para quedar frente a él.

Ichigo no había visto antes un paisaje así de hermoso. Frente a él estaba una de las personas más importantes de su vida a punto de decir algo que lo cambiaría por completo, su largo cabello anaranjado, ondeaba con el viento y hacía juego con el atardecer que comenzaba a pintarse. Sus ojos chispeaban con determinación cual guerrero a punto de librar una batalla de la cual se sabía victorioso. Su rostro estaba sonrojado pero sereno. Allí mismo Ichigo dejó las dudas de lado, tenía que ser ella con quien compartiera todo de ahora en adelante, ella había robado su corazón sin darse cuenta antes.

\- Quizás en un principio, no me tomabas mucho en cuenta cuando íbamos en la escuela pero yo siempre estaba mirándote, a veces fantaseaba con que saliendo de clases me acompañaras de regreso a casa. Cuando Kuchiki-san llegó a nuestras vidas, todos cambiamos de dirección al mismo tiempo y comenzamos a ser más cercanos, creía que no me podías gustar más pero al contrario, me enamoré de ti y cuando partí a Hueco Mundo, te confesé lo que sentía pero fui muy cobarde porque lo hice mientras estabas inconsciente, quería besarte pero no pude, no era correcto hacerlo sin que tú estuvieras de acuerdo- y como si fuera posible, el muchacho se puso todavía más rojo.- Pasaron todas las batallas y dejé todo lo que sentí de lado porque temía ser rechazada pero ahora, justo en este momento, no sé si dejé de preocuparme o si ahora estoy segura de algo pero yo... yo...- dijo mientras las palabras iban muriendo poco a poco porque él se levantó y avanzó hasta quedar frente a ella dándole una mirada cándida, cargada de comprensión y de algo más. La estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza pero sin incomodarla.

\- ¿Tú qué?- le dijo Ichigo al oído mientras aspiraba su dulce esencia.

\- Sal conmigo, Kurosaki-kun- pidió la chica cambiando sus palabras pues apenas y podía pensar claramente. Él de pronto la soltó y se apartó un poco pues de inmediato se tensó porque pese a que esperaba otra respuesta, ésta lo había descolocado por completo.

\- S-sí- dijo él tímidamente asintiendo despacio. Él estaba esperando que Orihime se terminara de declarar y luego Ichigo le pediría LA cita (de hecho esa había sido su intención desde que decidió pedirle tiempo luego de la boda de Rukia) pero ella había tomado esa iniciativa y ni modo de negarse.

\- ...

Ahora frente al otro, no supieron de nuevo cómo actuar pues estaban juntos, sí, pero ninguno sabía qué hacer realmente porque tenían cero experiencia en ese terreno. No se alejaron, simplemente se quedaron allí frente al otro por unos instantes.

MOMENTO.

Ichigo cayó en cuenta de que él no había dicho nada de lo que sentía en ese momento pero comparado con lo que Orihime le confesó, lo que él dijera simplemente sería un remedo mal logrado, pero quería que ella estuviera segura de que él sentía lo mismo por lo que posó una mano en el hombro de la muchacha y con la otra la tomó de la barbilla, acercó rápido su rostro y la besó lentamente, juntó sus labios hacia los de la chica. Eran suaves y estaban tibios. Nunca pensó en que un contacto como ese haría que dentro de su cuerpo se sintiera como si estallaran miles de cohetes y que el estómago comenzara a parecer que tenía un panal dentro. Fue un beso corto pues aunque hubiera querido estar así, no sabía si ella estuviera cómoda con ello.

\- B-bueno, espero no te moleste que terminara de hacer lo que dejaste incompleto luego de curarme hace años- dijo Ichigo pasando una mano detrás de su cabeza con vergüenza y sonrojado. Aunque parte de sí estaba un poco aliviado de poder mostrarse genial frente a ella.

Ella por su parte, todavía no acababa de procesar bien lo que había ocurrido. No creía todavía que su primer beso con la persona que amaba fuese así de perfecto, sin nadie molestándolos, en aquel lugar tan calmo y tan representativo para él.

\- No, para nada- respondió Orihime mirando hacia un lado sonrosada pero muy feliz.

\- Ya está la puesta de sol- señaló él al mirar hacia el horizonte que pintaba más allá de Karakura.- Ya que estamos aquí, vamos a verla- invitó y la tomó de la mano. la chica se dejó guiar y volvieron a sentarse pero ahora mirando hacia donde el crepúsculo se veía. Se sentaron más cerca y contemplaron al sol irse en silencio y disfrutando la compañía del otro.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecer y a hacer un poco más de viento.

\- Se hace tarde, necesitas descansar luego de tu examen- comentó ella un poco preocupada.

\- Estaré bien, pero ¿tú? ¿no tienes trabajo mañana?- preguntó el muchacho con el mismo tono.

\- ¡Es cierto!- se exaltó Orihime pues hasta ahora se había olvidado del resto del mundo. Intentó levantarse pero para cuando se dio cuenta, Ichigo le estaba tendiendo una mano. Ella la tomó para terminar de levantarse y sintieron de nuevo aquella suerte de corriente eléctrica al tocarse.

\- Te llevo a casa- dijo y tomó su mochila del pasto sin soltar a la muchacha.

\- Pero...

\- Vamos- insistió él sonriéndole y ella le devolvió el gesto.- Ya no tienes por qué negarte.

Subieron por aquella pequeña pendiente mientras sus manos todavía estaban entrelazadas y caminaron en dirección a la casa de Orihime mientras la noche oscurecía el cielo.

* * *

Llegaron más pronto de lo que querían al hogar de la chica, habían descubierto que se la pasaban muy bien en compañía del otro ahora que habían cambiado de status. Habían acordado salir juntos, pero como que sentían que todavía les faltaba dar otro salto.

\- Bueno...- comenzó a decir Ichigo ya cuando estuvieron parados bajo las escaleras del apartamento de Orihime.

\- Gracias por traerme- agradeció la muchacha sonriendo. Como que el sonrojo se le había quedado allí desde que la besó.

\- No es nada, Inoue- dijo él agitando de nuevo su cabellera con nerviosismo.- ¿Trabajas todo el día mañana?

\- Salgo como a las 6.

\- ¿Y el domingo?

\- Solamente tengo libres los viernes- respondió ella algo apesadumbrada.

\- Entonces veremos qué hacemos después ¿no?- preguntó él- Saldré pronto de vacaciones.

\- Sí, claro- respondió Orihime con entusiasmo.- Pu-puedes escribirme cuando quieras- indicó con pena pues como que sintió que estaba siendo un poco atrevida.

\- Tú también, prometo contestarte en cuanto pueda.

\- Solamente no te distraigas mucho de tus clases- recomendó ella.

\- Lo intentaré ¿Puedo hablarte?... digo, si sales a las seis, ¿está bien si te marco en las noches?- preguntó de nuevo Ichigo pues no quería parecer un desinteresado, de verdad le importaba estar comunicado con Orihime sobre todo porque parecía un poco complicado verse a diario.

\- Puedes- contestó la chica sintiéndose sumamente dichosa por tenerlo frente a ella, allí tan preocupado por esos detalles. De nuevo se quedaron sin saber qué más decirse porque aunque quisieran hacer algo, todavía se sentían un poco raros.

\- M-me voy yendo- dijo él levantando una mano para despedirse y avanzó un par de pasos- Nos vemos.

\- Espera- llamó Orihime, él se detuvo y entonces se sorprendió de sobremanera pues fue abrazado por ella.

\- ¿Y eso?- preguntó Ichigo sorprendido pues estaba poco acostumbrado a ese tipo de contacto físico. La muchacha lo abrazó del cuello y hundió su rostro en el pecho del chico quien la abrazó por la cintura.

\- Estoy muy feliz de que hayas aceptado mis sentimientos- dijo ella sin despegar su rostro pues había decidido que ese era ahora su lugar favorito en el mundo.

\- Y yo de que hayas aceptado el darme tu tiempo- respondió él mirando con cariño a la chica; Orihime entonces levantó el rostro y fue el turno de ella para besarlo, fue simplemente un roce de labios pues la chica sentía que si lo besaba de otra forma, podría morir de felicidad justo allí. Se separaron despacio y siguieron mirándose, pensando en que podían acostumbrarse a ello.

Por más que no quisieran separarse, lo cierto era que Ichigo debía irse pues se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle de avisar a su familia que estaría fuera unas horas de más.

\- Yo te hablo- dijo Ichigo ahora sí yéndose mientras Orihime lo observaba desaparecer por el camino.

* * *

El muchacho de cabellera naranja caminaba despacio pues todavía sentía que pisaba algodón porque la euforia y la felicidad se negaban a bajar sus niveles. Buscó en la bolsa de su pantalón su teléfono celular y casi se aplaudió a sí mismo por habérsele ocurrido la idea de apagarlo porque a veces algunos de sus amigos de la universidad le escribían o le mandaban imágenes, y no solo ellos, sus hermanas también le escribían o le hablaban. Encendió el aparato y esperó a que localizara la red, luego encendió los datos móviles y de inmediato se llenó de notificaciones, todas de sus hermanas y de su padre.

\- Oh rayos- se dijo al ver que tenía setenta y ocho mensajes de tres distintos chats. Mejor no los abría, ya no estaba lejos de su casa y sería mejor decirles dónde había estado, porque claro, iba a decirles lo que había pasado y obviamente se tomaría libertades narrativas a la hora de exponer los hechos.

Ichigo iba dando la vuelta de la esquina de la calle en donde se ubicaba su casa cuando divisó a su padre esperándolo a un par de casas de la de ellos y en cuanto lo vio, Isshin corrió hacia él.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó el hombre con un auténtico gesto de enojo.

\- Afuera...- respondió el muchacho sin saber muy bien por qué su padre lucía así

\- ¡Ya sé que afuera! pero ¿dónde? ¿con quién? ¿por qué?

\- ¿Y ahora por qué tanta preocupación?- preguntó Ichigo desconcertado.

\- ¡Porque hay mucha gente mala por ahí! ¡Contesta!- insistió Isshin lanzándole un puñetazo al rostro, el cual obviamente fue esquivado. Realmente se preocupó pues su hijo no solía apagarles el teléfono, bueno, a él siempre lo dejaba en "visto" pero eso significaba que al menos leía lo que le escribió pero ese día le extrañó. Quizás en el pasado pasaba muy por alto todas las peleas y los problemas que el muchacho solía tener en la preparatoria pero ahora, en puertas de que Ichigo se convirtiera en un adulto por completo, comenzaba a preocuparle lo que hiciera. No quería que el muchacho se desviara de su camino y no porque éste fuera un irresponsable sino porque siempre podía haber una vez en la que Ichigo pudiese tomar una decisión equivocada.

\- Salí por un café- respondió el chico como si nada.

\- ¡Tú no tomas café, siempre vas por leche con chocolate!- acusó el pelinegro.

\- ¡Pues fui a la cafetería!

\- ¿Con quién? ¿solo?

A Ichigo se le estaba acabando la paciencia pero de todos los días, en ése particularmente no quería liarse a golpes con su progenitor.

\- Si te digo ¿no armarás un alboroto y no saldrás con tus comentarios raros?- condicionó el muchacho mirando con recelo al hombre.

\- Todo depende de tu respuesta, hijo- respondió Isshin entrecerrando los ojos. Pero se sorprendió mucho de que él desviara la mirada y se pusiera rojo, ¿acaso él...

\- C-con Inoue- declaró Ichigo y cerró fuertemente los ojos como si esperara que le cayera un piano encima. Si hubiera podido, habría sacado una sombrillita para "reducir" el impacto.

\- Ah...- dijo el médico tranquilamente y toda preocupación abandonó su cuerpo.

\- ¿En serio eso es todo lo que vas a decir?- murmuró el pelinaranja sorprendido como nunca antes.

\- ¿Qué más puedo agregar?

\- No sé, realmente esperaba comentarios fuera de lugar, bullying, que me pidieras un reporte completo, que harías una fiesta, ¡algo más!

\- ¿Por qué? si es lo más normal y sé que no mientes; ahora que me calmé, veo que tienes una cara tan boba que me lo confirma, tan así te ves que dan ganas de darte un golpe solamente por gusto. Pero no lo haré, ahora esa cara tiene dueña- dijo Isshin mientras le guiñaba un ojo al muchacho cosa que lo hizo apenarse más.

\- ...- Ichigo no supo ni qué decirle.

\- ¿Y? ¿La invitaste a salir? ¿o cómo estuvo?- preguntó el mayor recargándose en una barda cercana.

\- No, en serio viejo ¿por qué te lo estás tomando todo tan tranquilo? y también ¿cómo sabes que era para eso?

\- Como si no fueras mi hijo. Tú no sales mucho, estás muy centrado en los estudios pero te gusta mucho ir a comprar pan y ni te lo comes. No soy tonto. Orihime-chan es una chica muy linda, tú casi no tienes contacto con el sexo opuesto; era casi como obligatorio para ti el fijarte en ella y más cuando pasaron por muchas cosas. A veces la aventura es mejor juntando personas que Cupido y Anteros juntos, si lo sabré yo- dijo el hombre casi solemnemente y le revolvió el cabello a su hijo, como cuando éste era un niño. Ambos caminaron hacia el hogar de los Kurosaki con calma.

\- Ya veo... Gracias por ser discreto, realmente creía que harías todo un alboroto cuando te lo dijera.

\- Créelo o no, me sé comportar.

\- No lo creía ¿Por qué crees que apagué el teléfono?, sé que es para avisar en dónde estoy o si llegaré tarde pero no quería que me interrumpieran aunque... pensándolo bien, ella fue la que habló y se me declaró así que la habrían interrumpido a ella- dijo Ichigo pensativo.

\- ¡Maldito suertudo hijo de tu mamá!- vociferó Isshin ahora sí dándole un puñetazo en la cara haciendo trastabillar al muchacho.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡No tienes más suerte porque no naciste antes!- dijo el pelinegro y se adelantó a abrir la casa.

\- A veces creo que la andropausia lo está volviendo bipolar- murmuró el chico sin entender nada.

\- ¡YUZU, KARIN, SU HERMANO TIENE NOVIA POR ESO NOS ESTUVO IGNORANDO, LE DAMOS VERGÜENZA!- gritó el ex-shinigami nada más al cruzar el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿CÓMO?

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿QUE ICHI-NII QUÉ COSA?- se escucharon las alarmadas voces de las gemelas.

Y ahí estaba el alboroto que Ichigo esperaba. No le molestaba decirle a sus hermanas pero le habría gustado planearlo un poco.

* * *

Como lo había prometido, Ichigo se aseguraba de mandarle uno que otro mensaje y de hablarle casi todas las noches ya fuera para contarle algo o para saber qué había hecho ella. Sus pláticas eran fluidas y además de su día, se contaban otras cosas, como algunos de sus gustos o parte de sus vidas en los últimos años.

El viernes de la siguiente semana, el muchacho invitó a Orihime a cenar con su familia pues querían convivir con ella ahora que salía con Ichigo. A decir verdad, fue de lo más normal del mundo, tanto que ninguno de los pelinaranjas estuvo nervioso. Cenaron, comieron pastel cortesía de la chica y al terminar, el muchacho la llevó a su casa. Pero antes de que ella subiera las escaleras, hablaron un poco.

\- Gracias por aceptar, espero que el viejo ni mis hermanas te hayan incomodando- dijo Ichigo encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

\- No, para nada. Yuzu-chan y Karin-chan fueron muy amables conmigo y tu padre también, aunque sí fue un poco extraño verlo llorarle al poster de tu madre, me la pasé muy bien- lo tranquilizó ella.

\- Qué bueno- respondió él metiendo ambas manos en las bolsas del pantalón y se meció de adelante hacia atrás nervioso.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Orihime preocupada porque el muchacho se veía incómodo.

\- Yo... tú me pediste salir pero hasta ahora no hemos tenido una cita así que me estaba preguntando- murmuró él intentando dejar de verse así- ¿Te gustaría ir al cine el próximo viernes?

\- ¿Y tus clases?

\- Ese día lo tengo libre, terminé las materias que me tocan así que ¿qué dices?

\- Me encantaría ¿qué veríamos?

\- Hay un cine cerca de Shibuya en donde proyectarán "El mercader de Venecia"- dijo él un poco avergonzado.

\- No la he visto pero ya tiene mucho tiempo que la sacaron ¿no?- preguntó la chica intentando hacer memoria acerca del filme.

\- Ajá, es una reproyección de ella y quisiera ir porque no fui cuando la pusieron en cines. Verás... me gusta mucho cómo actúa Al Pacino y admiro a Shakespeare así que esa película es de mis favoriras y de verdad me gustaría verla contigo- confesó Ichigo con las mejillas rojas.

\- ¿Te gusta Shakespeare?- soltó sin pensar Orihime un poco sorprendida pues era de esas cosas que él todavía no le contaba.

\- Sí.

\- Ah.

\- ¿Qué tiene?

\- No nada.

Tal vez era que la chica tenía la idea de que el autor era romance gracias a "Romeo & Julieta", como lo pensaba la mayoría de la gente pero justo ahora le demostraría que un romance de tres días con dos suicidios, no eran la esencia que debía de caracterizarlo.

\- Soneto 18, de mí para ti. Búscalo- aconsejó mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios, ella le correspondió con alegría.

\- ¿18?

\- Ajá- dijo él lleno de confidencia.- Te aviso a qué hora pasarán la función para ir.

\- Está bien, regresa con cuidado- pidió mientras el pelinaranja daba la vuelta para irse.

\- ¡Te llamo luego!- dijo Ichigo levantando una mano y se fue.

Orihime lo miró desaparecer por el camino, se quedó allí hasta que ya no lo vio, suspiró y subió a su apartamento. Apenas eran pasadas las diez por lo que decidió ver un poco la televisión pero antes, tenía 'tarea'.

\- A ver... soneto 18... Shakespeare...- murmuraba mientras esperaba que el navegador del teléfono le diera resultados. Encontró la respuesta pero dicho soneto estaba en inglés antiguo por lo que optó por buscar una interpretación. Nunca en su vida la habían sorprendido así antes. ¿Quién diría que Ichigo Kurosaki podría ser así de romántico y dar esas sorpresas? Cerró el navegador y de inmediato abrió la aplicación de mensajería para escribirle al muchacho.

 _"Tengo que leer otras cosas de él..."_

 _"¿Tan rápido lo buscaste?_

 _"Sí."_

 _"¿Y te gustó?"_

 _"Mucho. No sé qué decirte."_

 _"No hace falta :)"_

Y por más que quisiera, Orihime no dejaba de sentir un hormigueo en el estómago, era similar al que sintió cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Ichigo.

* * *

No era que estuvieran escondiendo su relación de sus amigos, era que simplemente no había habido oportunidad de contarles. Aunque claro, la que supo antes que todos fue Rukia y por estar recién casada, no pudo felicitarlos en persona pero se encargó de mandarles un mensaje a ambos deseándoles que fueran felices y que en cuanto pudiera, los visitaría. Pero ambos chicos querían llevar todo tranquilo por ahora, querían ver si todos eran tan listos como para percatarse de ellos. Tal vez la siguiente semana se pondrían de acuerdo con los demás para verse y convivir un rato pero ese viernes siguiente a la cena con los Kurosaki, sería su primer cita.

La película que Ichigo quería ver, sería proyectada en un pequeño cine en el distrito de Shibuya, en donde se especializaban en pasar filmes de años anteriores pero que eran de corte internacional. El muchacho se había enterado por un cartel que vio en la universidad y al ser estudiante, le daban descuento. El horario que tenía para iniciar era al medio día por lo que al salir del lugar, planeaba ir con la chica a dar una vuelta, ir a comer y hacer algo más si ella no tenía prisa. Acordaron verse en punto de las diez de la mañana para abordar un autobús que los llevaría hasta el conocido barrio.

El chico estaba nervioso pues era la primera vez que salía de esa forma con alguien y temía hacer o decir algo que la incomodase. Durante la noche previa, no pudo conciliar el sueño a la hora de siempre y dio vueltas en la cama ya hasta entrada la madrugada, cuando ya no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo. Al ser un día en el que estaba acostumbrado a levantarse temprano, la alarma sonó y en cuanto la escuchó, la apagó pues recordaba que ese día tenía que despertarse al menos a las ocho con treinta y no a las seis en punto por lo que volvió a dormirse olvidando el ponerla de nuevo pues estaba medio dormido todavía así que por ese momento se olvidó de todo.

\- Onii-chan...- preguntó una voz suave algo enrarecida, como si fuera obstruída por algo.

\- ¿Quién?- murmuró él removiéndose entre las cobijas y despertó sin percatarse de nada

\- Orihime-chan te busca, estaba preocupada porque no llegabas a tu C-I-T-A con ella- dijo la voz de Yuzu un poco ahogada por la puerta.

\- Ah- exclamó él y de súbito, se levantó de un salto de la cama.

\- ¿Qué le digo?- preguntó la chica ajena a todo el asunto.

\- ¡MALDICIÓN!- gritó el muchacho a todo volumen al ver que ya eran las diez con quince.

\- ¿Le digo eso?

\- ¡NO! hazla pasar y a que me espere.

\- Bueno. Apúrate entonces. Te pondré el desayuno para llevar.

En menos de un minuto, tomó todo lo que necesitaba y se metió a bañar sin importarle que el agua no estuviera caliente, se remojó, puso shampoo y enjabonó sin cerrar la llave. Ni siquiera se preocupó en salir escurriendo agua, pasó rápidamente una toalla por su cuerpo y se vistió con un pantalón negro de gabardina, una camiseta azul marino con mangas falsas color blanco y largas, tomó una sudadera amarillo mostaza. Luego vació su mochila para meter la prenda allí junto con una gorra, su cartera y su alcancía pues no le daba tiempo de contar todo su efectivo, también tomó su reloj. Bajó casi cayéndose de las escaleras y escuchó la voz de la chica conversando con sus hermanas en la cocina.

\- Buenos días, bella durmiente- lo saludó Karin sonriendo de medio lado.

\- Buenos días, Kurosaki-kun- dijo Orihime algo apenada por haber ido a buscarla.

\- Lo siento mucho, me quedé dormido- se disculpó él queriendo poner su frente en el suelo de la pena. Pero no pudo ni agachar la mirada porque se quedó embobado al mirar a la chica. Traía su larga cabellera recogida en una cola de caballo, lo cual dejaba ver bien su hermoso rostro. También vestía un poco diferente a lo usual, traía puestos unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla azul, una camiseta blanca con un alegre estampado y encima un cárdigan gris claro y en la espalda una pequeña mochila roja.

\- No te preocupes, creo que sí llegaremos- lo tranquilizó ella sonriendo- Vine porque la verdad estaba nerviosa y al ver que no llegabas, me preocupé- admitió.

\- Aquí tienes- dijo Yuzu de pronto dándole tres bentos envueltos en un paño. Ichigo los tomó y trató de guardarlos con cuidado en la mochila.

\- Gracias, ¿nos vamos?- dijo él extendiéndole una mano. Escuchó que sus hermanas se reían de él y enrojeció pero la vergüenza se le bajó de inmediato al sentir que la chica lo tomaba y avanzaron juntos a la salida pero antes de alcanzar la puerta para irse, Isshin saltó frente a ellos sosteniendo una cámara fotográfica.

\- ¡Digan 'queso'!- les dijo y al haberlos tomado por sorpresa, ellos no alcanzaron a reaccionar antes de que el flash se activara por lo que quedaron cegados por un momento. El médico miró la pantalla de la cámara y rió ante la mueca de enfado de Ichigo y la cara de 'no sé qué estoy haciendo aquí' de Orihime.

\- ¡Muévete de allí que no tengo tiempo ahora!- ladró Ichigo conteniéndose de golpearlo porque en primera no veía nada y porque llevaba prisa, de lo contrario, se habría puesto a liarse a patadas con él.

\- ¡Con permiso, nos vemos!- dijo la pelinaranja saliendo detrás del chico. Cerraron la puerta tras de sí luego de ponerse los zapatos.

\- A ver la foto- dijo Yuzu a su padre. Miró la imagen y no pudo evitar reír ante las caras de los pelinaranjas.

\- Mi hijo está creciendo y se consiguió una linda novia- dijo Isshin con orgullo.

\- Pero no la va a poder ver mucho si le quemaste las retinas con el flash- bromeó Karin acercándose a su gemela para ver la foto.

\- Espero que les vaya bien- dijo la de cabello castaño suspirando.

\- Por lo que vi, ya van tarde y sé que eso nunca es bueno- dijo el mayor de los Kurosaki mientras veía algo preocupado la puerta.

* * *

Ambos chicos de cabellera naranja avanzaban por una avenida poco transitada de Karakura en dirección a la parada de autobús en donde pasaba el transporte hacia el conocido barrio de Shibuya. Se podía ir en tren hasta allá pero ahora no les daba mucho tiempo de llegar a la estación.

\- ¿Has ido allá antes?- preguntó Ichigo para hacer conversación en lo que llegaban.

\- Tiene años que fui pero ya no recuerdo a qué. ¿Tú?

\- Lo mismo, o creo que ni he ido, ya no sé- dijo él distraidamente mientras revisaba su teléfono en donde traía la información para ir al lugar donde querían. Revisó la ruta que debían tomar y el autobús que los dejaría cerca. Efectivamente, la parada hacia la que iban era parte de la ruta de transporte correcta, lástima que no se fijaron del lado de la acera en el que iban.- Mejor preguntemos.

\- Entonces esperemos a ver si alguien en la parada sabe- dijo la chica mirándolo con atención porque era la primera vez que lo veía con el cabello bien peinado o más bien, aplacado pues todavía lo tenía mojado. Extrañamente eso lo hacía ver un poco más maduro y cómo le gustaba verlo así.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó el chico al notar toda la atención que ella le prestaba porque lo miraba como si le hubieran crecido margaritas en el cuero cabelludo.

\- Tu cabello... se ve bien así- respondió Orihime desviando la mirada.

\- Gracias- murmuró él un poco apenado por haber recibido tal cumplido.- Tú también te ves bien así- respondió, ella le agradeció y pronto llegaron a la parada. Ahí solamente había una ancianita muy vieja, de esas personas que probablemente todavía conservaban su credencial de la biblioteca de Alejandría, pero ella lucía todavía un poco más "antigüa", probablemente cobró el cover del banquete de Platón. La mujer en cuestión estaba entretenida tejiendo mientras esperaba el transporte.

\- Buenos días- saludaron los jóvenes al notarla.

\- Buenos días- respondió ella muy sonriente... o algo, le faltaban varias piezas dentales. Pero lo curioso fue que puso una mano detrás de su oído para orientarla hacia el sonido.

\- Disculpe ¿por aquí pasa el autobús que va a Shibuya?- preguntó la chica con mucha amabilidad.

\- ¿Qué?- respondió ella acercando la cabeza.

\- ¿Pasa por aquí el autobús a Shibuya?- repitió Orihime en un tono más alto

\- ¿Qué? ¿que si por aquí venden fruta?

\- ¿Shibuya?- preguntó la muchacha casi gritando para ver si eso sí lo entendía.

\- No, no compro ollas. Ya tengo muchas.

\- ¿VA A TOMAR EL AUTOBÚS?- gritó Ichigo casi en el oído de la señora.

\- Ahhh...- exclamó la anciana como si hubiera entendido por fin lo que le preguntaban. La pareja la miró expectante- No, no tengo cambio- dijo por fin.

\- Esperemos a alguien más- dijo el muchacho enarcando una ceja.

\- ¡Muchachos indecentes! ¿Cómo dicen esas cosas en público?- se escandalizó la señora casi levantándose a golpearlos con su tejido.

\- ¿Pero qué dije?- preguntó el pelianaranja algo apenado por la reacción de la anciana. Orihime no supo responderle

\- Ah, sí, si pasa por aquí, esta es la ruta- respondió la mujer relajándose como si ya por fin los comprendiera- Perdónenme, es que estoy un poco sorda- se disculpó.

\- No se le nota- murmuró Ichigo rodando los ojos.

\- Es que cuando era joven, me encantaba ir a los conciertos de Rock y escuchaba música a todo volumen, yo pude ver a Jimmy Hendrix en sus inicios- dijo muy orgullosa y comenzó a platicar acerca de parte de su vida mientras los muchachos asentían amablemente.

\- ¿Pues cuántos años tiene?- preguntó la chica a su acompañante en un susurro. Le causó un poco de ternura la mujer

\- Si dice que dice vio a Hendrix, muchos- respondió él sonriendo incómodo.

\- ¡Y tengo un autógrafo de Janis Joplin! pero ése está bien escondido junto con las escrituras de mi casa porque valen casi lo mismo- contó entusiasmada, luego comenzó a decir a cuantas estrellas del pasado había conocido.

Ichigo miró su reloj y vio que ya eran las diez con cuarenta y cinco, se suponía que el viaje tomaba otros treinta por lo que llegarían justos para bajarse y encontrar el cine. Sacó de su cartera lo necesario para abordar.

Para fortuna de la pareja y de la puntualidad que caracteriza a su nación, el autobús se dejó ver por el horizonte. En el parabrisas traía escrita la ruta "Shibuya-Tokyo-Adachi". El transporte llegó frente a ellos, la ancianita subió primero y se sentó en los primeros asientos. Los muchachos se siguieron de largo a los asientos de en medio. Se sentaron juntos pues el autobús iba casi vacío ya que a esa hora no había mucha gente transitando las calles.

\- ¿De verdad crees que sí haya estrechado la mano de Freddie Mercury?- preguntó Orihime curiosa mientras miraba a la ancianita quien ya en su asiento, se puso a tejer.

\- Las personas de su edad a veces cuentan ese tipo de cosas exageradas pero no todas tienen esos gustos- razonó él dándole el beneficio de la duda, la muchacha asintió conforme.

\- Me alegro de que me hayas invitado- dijo ella regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

\- Y yo de que hayas aceptado- respondió él devolviendo el gesto.- Si salimos temprano ¿hay algo más que quieras que hagamos?

\- No sé, supongo que deberíamos de ir a algunas tiendas a ver o a un parque, no sé realmente qué se haga en las citas- dijo Orihime con sinceridad y entonces él se puso color tomate.

\- Ah, y-yo tampoco- murmuró avergonzado y entonces ella se dio cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraba.

¡Pero si era la primer cita que tenían! ¿cómo no lo había notado antes? ¡era la primera vez que salían en ese plan!

\- Ya-ya veremos en un ra-rato- respondió la chica y ambos se quedaron callados. Oficialmente aquella salida era la primer cita.

Aquella revelación entorpeció un poco los ánimos pero se repusieron de inmediato pues pensaron en que tendrían que irse acostumbrando a verse de tal manera. Incluso en algún momento ambos deberían de empezar a llamarse por sus nombres...

\- Yo quería hacerte el almuerzo pero todavía no confío mucho en mi cocina así que simplemente traje té y unas galletas- explicó ella sacando un termo de su mochila además de mostrar los envoltorios de los productos.

\- Gracias- dijo él muy contento y estuvo a punto de tomar algo de lo que ella ofrecía pero notó que en el transporte también viajaban en su mayoría ancianas y los miraban como si estuvieran diciendo las peores palabras posibles pues había gente que todavía veía mal ver las parejas jóvenes interactuando en público.- Mejor bajando.

\- Sí- respondió Orihime también percatándose de las miradas de las mujeres.

\- ¿De verdad quieres ver la película? es que temo que te aburras o que te sientas obligada- preguntó él preocupado.

\- Si es algo que te gusta, me gustaría que me guste también- aseguró Orihime levantando un pulgar.

\- Está bien pero si te duermes, procuraré no despertarte para poder reclamarte a gusto cuando termine la función- respondió él juguetonamente y comenzaron a hablar de su semana. Se concentraron tanto que ni le prestaron atención al camino ni a las paradas que iba haciendo el autobús hasta que vieron a la anciana sorda haciéndoles una seña para despedirse e Ichigo le respondió el despido. Fue entonces que Orihime miró por la ventana y vio claramente cómo estaban a punto de pasar frente al Tokyo Dome, el que estaba MUY lejos de Shibuya, en dirección opuesta realmente y...

\- No puede ser cierto- murmuró el muchacho también mirando el gran recinto por el vidrio.

\- Vamos a bajarnos- dijo la chica con calma y él asintió, la siguiente parada posterior a la de la anciana estaba situada frente al estadio.

Ambos chicos de Karakura caminaron un poco hacia el Tokyo dome y miraron hacia arriba el gran letrero que tenía la construcción. Ichigo entonces miró su reloj, eran pasadas las once con treinta pero ni deseándolo podrían llegar a la función. Su corazón se encogió un poco al pensarlo pues esa era la única vez que habría una reproyección en ese año al menos y quería disfrutarla con la chica pero ahora la oportunidad se había echado a perder, estuvo a punto de armar su drama interno pero se dio cuenta que de todas formas, ese lugar era estupendo para llevar a cabo una cita así que se animó un poco. Además del gran estadio, había un parque de atracciones, el "Tokyo dome city atracttions" y junto también estaba el Koishikawa Kōrakuen Garden. Estaba seguro de que la pasarían bien, incluso mejor de lo que lo harían con la función.

\- Lo siento mucho- dijo la muchacha con pesar pues aunque él ya se hubiera consolado, su cara de desilusión era visible.

\- No importa.

\- Pero se notaba mucho que querías ver esa película- respondió ella poniendo una mano sobre el hombro.

\- La puedo comprar después, no te preocupes. Ya que estamos aquí, vamos a divertirnos juntos- propuso Ichigo para que su acompañante no se preocupara.

* * *

La pareja caminó un poco por el lugar para ver qué más había. Alrededor del estadio habían varios establecimientos de comida y entretenimiento, además por ser un poco temprano, seguía sin haber mucha gente. Orihime notó que ellos no eran la única pareja, varias más estaban allí sentadas juntas o caminando al lado de otro pero su aire era más romántico. Se sonrojó de pensar en que ahora podía estar así con el chico que amaba y decidió tomar la sartén por el mango porque algo le decía que si ella no empezaba, él no iba a hacerlo; no porque no se gustasen sino porque él era así de distraído.

\- Ku-kurosaki-kun- llamó ella tímidamente pero lo hizo en voz tan baja que él no la escuchó. Ella quería un recuerdo muy especial de la ocasión y pensó en pedirle que se tomaran una foto pero realmente le daba un poco de pena pedírselo pues después de todo, sería la primera que se tomaban juntos.

\- Vamos a tomarnos una foto, Inoue- dijo él de lo más animado y sacó su teléfono para hacerlo. Sin pensar, se puso junto a ella de espaldas al estadio para que éste saliera y puso la cámara frontal, le pasó rápidamente un brazo por los hombros y sonrió ante la cámara. La muchacha trató de poner su mejor sonrisa pues estaba perpleja ante lo cómodo que estaba Ichigo con ella. La foto fue tomada y se quedaron por un momento así pero de pronto, el estómago del chico gruñó de hambre y fue seguido por el de la chica casi como si lo estuviera retando.

\- Será mejor que vayamos a buscar un sitio para comer- dijo ella tratando de no avergonzarse.

\- Sí, podemos comer lo que Yuzu me dio o buscar otro sitio- propuso él mirando a su alrededor.

\- Me gusta cómo cocina Yuzu-chan- respondió Orihime juntando sus manos con alegría pues era cierto que adoraba el sazón de la menor de los Kurosaki. El muchacho buscó un lugar en donde pudiesen almorzar con su teléfono. Resultaba que más adelante estaba el parque Rekisen, en donde había una pequeña área con palapas para poder sentarse y comer a gusto. El hambre los hizo avanzar rápido y en menos tiempo del que creyeron, terminaron todo lo que Yuzu les empacó. La comida estuvo deliciosa pero el poco cuidado al transportarla la hizo perder su forma por lo que muchas cosas se revolvieron pero no les importó pues todo fue consumido con avidez.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- preguntó él luego de recoger los contenedores.

\- ¿Te parece si vamos al Koishikawa Kōrakuen Garden?- respondió ella pensativa.

\- He leído que es tranquilo y que hay cosas muy bonitas para ver, vamos- comentó el muchacho.

\- Está bien pero permíteme enjuagar un poco los bentobako o se pueden percudir- pidió Orihime y los tomó, se levantó para ir al lavamanos del baño de mujeres para disponerse a asear un poco los contenedores.

Ichigo se quedó esperándola mientras revisaba si su padre o sus hermanas le habían mandado algo. Por ahora nadie de su fuamilia había 'osado' el interrumpirlo, suspiró tranquilo y decidió abrir las redes sociales, como de costumbre no había más que las noticias de lo que hacían sus amigos... ¿y si los sorprendía publicando una foto? ¡y qué foto!

\- Subir, etiquetar publicar- murmuró mientras hacía las acciones y esperaba a que se desatara el caos.

\- Toma, traté de escurrirlos todo lo que pude así que espero que no se moje tu mochila- dijo Orihime mientras le entregaba los recipientes ordenados para que los guardara.

\- Gracias- respondió él tomándolos para guardarlos y olvidándose del teléfono por un momento.

\- ¿No te estás aburriendo?- preguntó la muchacha algo temorosa porque sentía que la cita era todo menos entretenida.

\- ¡No ¿cómo crees?!, llevamos apenas un poco de tiempo pero verás que se pone mejor- aseguró él y la tomó de la mano por un momento para transmitirle seguridad. Ella asintió y salieron de ese parque para dirigirse al otro.

* * *

Pasaron de nuevo frente al estadio para ir al recinto natural en donde la gente transitaba lentamente pues aquel parque era uno de esos sitios en donde pese a las visitas, se podía pasear en silencio.

\- Parece que trajeron a algunos niños- señaló la chica al ver que cerca de la entrada estaba estacionado un autobús escolar.

\- Habría sido mejor el parque- opinó Ichigo y sacó su cartera para pagar la entrada pero allí no tenía dinero suficiente. De su mochila sacó la alcancía que metió por las carreras, ésta era una cajita rectangular de latón pero estaba pintada de manera que parecía un cerdito. Más que una alcancía, era más bien en donde Ichigo ponía su dinero pues ya no tenía candado ni nada que la sellara, se cerraba simplemente por presión.

\- Es muy linda- pensó Orihime en voz alta al ver el objeto.

\- Ehm... sí... me la dio mi mamá cuando era niño pero se rompió el candado y desde entonces la uso para mi dinero, aquí guardo casi todo lo que me dan o lo que obtengo- dijo él algo apenado porque era un objeto algo infantil pero le guardaba mucho cariño.

\- Vaya, yo siempre ando dejando mi dinero en cualquier lado y a veces no lo encuentro- señaló la chica y tomó de las manos de él la alcancía para verla mejor. Le encantaba conocer detalles como esos.

\- Iré por las entradas- dijo él sonriendo y dejó a su cargo la alcancía.

Ella se fue acercando a la entrada y en poco tiempo pudieron ingresar, dejaron primero sus cosas en la paquetería pues no permitían su entrada en el lugar.

El lugar era bastante amplio y parecía no estar justamente en Tokyo, era como si los hubiesen transportado a otra época, casi quinientos años atrás. El parque tenía bastante vegetación llamativa así que decidieron tomarse su tiempo para admirar el lugar. Casi eran los únicos allí por lo que se podía decir que tenían cierta privacidad así que Ichigo se aventuró a caminar con ella de la mano. Al principio temió que le sudaran las palmas o que ella no quisiera pero al sentir que ella le daba un leve apretón, por lo que estuvieron así la mayoría del recorrido. Se miraban de reojo o se sonreían. Comentaban algo respecto y se quedaban en cómodos silencios. Ella nunca creyó que en algún punto pudiese estar así de cerca del ser amado y él nunca esperó sentirse tan bien con esa chica, era como si el mito del hilo rojo, el del andrógino y todos los que relacionaban a dos personas que se amasen y que estuvieran predestinadas a estar juntos por siempre, se hicieran realidad, se hicieran verdad al simplemente tocarse las manos.

Habían recorrido gran parte del lugar en casi dos horas, tomaron unas cuantas fotos pero al pasar por un pequeño puente sobre un riachuelo Ichigo quiso tomarle una a ella.

\- Ponte aquí, déjame tomarte una foto- pidió el muchacho con alegría.

Orihime se puso del lado del pequeño puente y él avanzó unos pasos cuidando de no ir demasiado atrás para no caer.

\- ¿E-estas seguro que quieres una foto mía?- dijo ella algo apenada.

\- S-sí, quiero tenerte tal y como estás en este momento- afirmó Ichigo y puso la cámara del teléfono frente a él. Trató de enfocar bien el rostro de su acompañante. Orihime sonreía algo complacida pero a la vez incómoda, tenía la sonrisa perfecta y el chico eso lo pudo ver a través de la pantalla pero de pronto el gesto de la muchacha cambió a uno de susto, escuchó gritos infantiles por ello dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba de espaldas sumergido en el agua, sintiendo cómo las piedras del lecho se encajaban en todo lo ancho de su espalda y más allá. Tenía las manos levantadas debido a la posición previamente adoptada para tomar la foto así que su reloj y teléfono estuvieron a salvo.

\- ¡Kurosaki-kun!- gritó la chica y se asomó por un lado del puente para ver a su cita que estaba sumergido casi por completo. Bajó corriendo de allí pero por la sorpresa del momento, no se fijó del borde del puentecillo y tropezó llevándose una gran raspada en la rodilla. Ardía pero ahora la dejó de lado por estar preocupada por Ichigo.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho!- dijo una mujer joven que traía una bata de educadora.

Había ocurrido que un grupo de niños de preescolar atravesaron corriendo en una mini-estampida el pequeño puente y a su paso derribaron al chico de cabellera anaranjada.

\- E-estoy bien- balbuceó él porque entre lo mojado y el golpe no sabía a qué sensación hacerle más caso. " _¿Por qué no me levanté más temprano?_ " pensó lamentándose.

\- ¡Ahora mismo lo ayudamos!- dijo un empleado del parque llegando a la escena.

Ichigo se levantó despacio tratando de recoger a su vez su dignidad porque ¿cómo era posible que unos niñitos de preescolar lo arrojaran así de un puente de no más de un metro de altura hacia el agua? ¡Caray que ya de pie se dio cuenta que era incluso más alto que la estructura!

El muchacho escurría agua y ahora que se daba cuenta, un oído se le había ensordecido un poco pues se le metió bastante líquido.

Ya fuera del pequeño riachuelo, Orihime corrió a abrazarlo sin importar el mojarse por el contacto.

\- ¿Estás seguro que estás bien?- preguntó la chica preocupada porque el agua salpicó bastante y eso indicaba que el golpe había sido duro. Más duro que el de ella.

\- N-no me dolió- murmuró él. Pues claro que no iba a admitir que le había dolido.

\- Estoy muy apenada con ustedes, mis niños les arruinaron el momento- se disculpó la educadora haciendo una marcada reverencia.

\- No se preocupe, mejor yo que ellos- respondió el muchacho casi rechinando los dientes para contener el enojo.

\- Lo sentimos mucho- dijeron a coro un grupo de al menos siete niños mientras se inclinaban apenados. Al verlos así, a Ichigo se le bajó el coraje de inmediato por ver a los pequeños arrepentidos. Caminó hacia ellos y se agachó a su altura y puso una mano en la cabeza del niño más pequeño de todos.

\- Están perdonados pero no deben atravesar corriendo un puente así. Deben de tener más cuidado- les aconsejó intentando poner la sonrisa más amable que pudo.

\- ¡Sí!- dijeron algunos a coro- ¡Tendremos cuidado!

\- Muy bien- dijo él y volteó hacia un lado, se encontró con la rodilla sangrante de Orihime. - ¡¿PERO QUÉ TE PASÓ?!- gritó él exaltándose al ver la herida.

\- Ah... me caí.

\- ¿Cuándo?- dijo él levantándose rápido.

\- Hace un momento- murmuró ella avergonzada.

\- Hay que ir a que te atiendan- dijo apenado por saber que ella se había lastimado.

\- Estaré bien- respondió Orihime y plantó bien ambos pies en el suelo pero un agudo dolor en la rodilla se extendió por su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer. Él empapado y ella lastimada, tan bien que iba todo.

\- Cómo lo siendo de verdad ¿hay alguna manera de compensarlos?- dijo la educadora preocupadísima.

\- Son cosas que pasan, descuide- le dijo la chica intentando no hacerle caso al ardor en la pierna.

El empleado del parque que supuestamente iba a ayudarlos antes, se fue a la oficina encargada del parque a informar lo ocurrido y ahora volvió indicándoles que lo siguieran.

\- La directora insiste en que me acompañen- indicó él guiándolos.

\- Niños, discúlpense de nuevo- dijo la maestra.

\- ¡Lo sentimos mucho!- dijeron los pequeños ya más contentos e hicieron una reverencia. Los pelinaranjas los despidieron levantando una mano.

Caminaron rumbo a la oficina despacio pues la chica cojeaba un poco de la pierna lastimada y él la ayudaba a sostenerse. En algún punto de ese trayecto, Orihime se sintió como una verdadera princesa siendo escoltada por el apuesto príncipe por los jardines imperiales del palacio. ¿Hacía cuánto que no fantaseaba así? y lo mejor era que su fantasía ahora era al menos cincuenta por ciento cierta.

\- Debe de arderte horrible- dijo Ichigo.

\- Sí... vamos al baile, príncipe-sama- respondió ella en tono soñador.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó él sin saber a qué se refería la muchacha y ella reaccionó.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Príncipe?- volvió a cuestionar él sin entenderle.

\- N-no, nada... estaba soñando despierta- reconoció Orihime sonrojada.

\- ¿Con un príncipe?

\- Sí... ¡Pe-pero no pienses mal, tú eras el príncipe!- dijo de inmediato para que él no fuera a creer que imaginaba que estaba con otra persona. Ahora fue el turno de él de tropezarse pero no cayó. Se sintió sumamente feliz de que incluso estando juntos, ella fantaseara con él, aunque ello no dejaba de ser raro si iban caminando al lado del otro.

\- Ah...

\- Lamentamos mucho las molestias hoy- dijo el empleado ya al llegar a la oficina así que dejaron ese asunto de lado. La directora los recibió y les pidió una disculpa por el percance ante lo cual los muchachos respondieron apenados que fue culpa de ellos por no fijarse bien. Mandaron a la chica a la enfermería del lugar para ser atendida y a Ichigo le dieron una camiseta de la tienda de regalos de color blanco junto con unos pantalones deportivos grises para que no se resfriara. Ya con la ropa cambiada, el chico buscó a Orihime en la enfermería pues estaba en el cuarto de al lado. La encontró sentada en una camilla contemplando la curación que le hicieron.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó él sentándose a su lado.

\- Sí, no me dolía mucho en realidad ¿y tú?

\- Yo estoy bien, solamente me incomoda un poco el haberme cambiado de ropa, ésta no esta tan mal aunque no me gustan mucho estos pantalones pero es mejor a estar mojado.

\- Se te ve bien- comentó ella sonriendo.

\- Soy un príncipe, todo se me ve bien- bromeó Ichigo y la chica se sonrojó.

\- Yo...

\- ¿Quieres que ya volvamos a casa? para que te sientas mejor- propuso él cortando el asunto para no incomodarla.

\- No fue nada grave, ya me he caído muchas veces antes además, es temprano- respondió Orihime sonriendo despreocupada. Miró un reloj en la pared y notó que apenas iban a dar las cuatro.

\- ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

\- Ahora te toca a ti decidir.

\- Vamos por algo de tomar- propuso él y la chica asintió.

Salieron del parque entre disculpas por ambas partes y con un par de pases gratis para su próxima visita. Le dieron una bolsa a Ichigo para su ropa la cual guardó en la mochila y la llenó por completo.

La espalda le dolía al chico luego de semejante ranazo y ella sentía su rodilla arderle pero los dos soportaban bien las molestias pues sabían que al otro también le dolía algo.

* * *

Fueron ahora hacia una cafetería cercana que marcaba el mapa, entraron al local y aunque era sencillo, tenían un buen menú. Los pasaron a una mesa para que esperaran. El lugar tenía algo de gente pues a esa hora algunas personas salían de trabajar o estaban en su descanso.

Los chicos esperaron pacientes por sus bebidas, ella pidió un capuccino y él su acostumbrada leche con chocolate pero tardaron en traérselas bastante tiempo.

\- Creo que olvidaron nuestras bebidas- señaló la chica y él asintió. Era poco usual que ocurrieran esos casos pero debido a la gente, comprendían. Decidieron salir del establecimiento pues ahora los ánimos de ambos no estaban para esos asuntos.

\- Si regresamos ahora podemos ir a la cafeteria en donde nos reunimos la otra vez- invitó él ya que vio a su acompañante un poco desanimada.

\- ¿No estás muy cansado?

\- ¿De estar contigo?, para nada- reconoció Ichigo y le sonrió,

\- Entonces vamos- dijo ella, él asintió y fueron hacia donde se habían bajado en la mañana.

En su camino de regreso a tomar el autobús que los dejaría en Karakura se encontraron con un señor que claramente se dedicaba a estafar personas en la calle pues tenía una especie de podio improvisado y frente a éste habían varios curiosos que lo rodeaban.

\- ¡Pasen, pasen, ganen todo este dinero con simplemente responder un acertijo!- anunció el individuo mientras enseñaba un frasco grande lleno de billetes.

\- Eso se oye sencillo- dijo un hombre del grupo de personas que ya estaban allí.

\- ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser un acertijo?- dijo despectivamente una señora.

\- ¿Quieres oírlo?- preguntó Ichigo a su acompañante.

\- Veamos qué tiene- dijo la chica algo entretenida. No era que quisieran llevarse el dinero pero siempre divertía un poco ver un reto así.

\- ¡Dígalo!- dijo un chico al lado de los pelinaranjas.

\- Aquí vamos: El año es 2030 y los primeros astronautas aterrizaron en Marte, bajaron de la nave a explorar una cueva y encontraron un esqueleto humano además de cuatro palabras escritas en una pared. ¿Qué decían esas palabras?- preguntó el señor del puesto mientras se frotaba las manos malévolamente.

Muchas personas intentaron responder pero todas fallaron, cada respuesta era rechazada, una tras otra fracasaba.

\- Cuatro palabras...- murmuraba Orihime pensativa. No le estaba costando mucho trabajo realmente descifrarlo porque la respuesta parecía estar contenida en la frase.

\- ¿Lo tienes?- preguntó él emocionado y ella asintió para darle una sonrisa llena de confianza.

\- ¿Nadie? ¿no?- cuestionaba el señorcon una gran sonrisa pues ese día nuevamente no daría ningún premio.

\- "Ésto no es Marte"- dijo la muchacha cabellera anaranjada levantando una mano. Muchos presentes la miraron con admiración al ver que al señor que puso el acertijo se le borraba la sonrisa.

\- Justifícalo o no te llevas nada- retó el hombre algo molesto.

\- No puede haber esqueletos humanos en marte y "aterrizar" es propio de la tierra, el acertijo está mal a propósito- explicó ella ganándose una exclamación de sorpresa y algunos aplausos.

\- Sí, esa es la respuesta...- respondió el hombre- ¡AHORA LARGO TODOS MENOS USTEDES!- les gritó al resto y la gente se dispersó molesta.

\- Ella ganó- dijo Ichigo no tanto por el premio sino por cómo se lo tomó el señor.

\- ¿Y qué? no firmamos nada y tampoco algo me asegura que ustedes no hicieron trampa.

\- ¡Es usted un estafador!

\- ¡No les daré nada!- respondió el hombre abrazando el frasco del premio.

\- Déjalo, mejor vámonos- dijo la chica preocupada por cómo se estaba tornando aquello.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó un policía llegando a la escena- Es ilegal hacer esto en la calle ¿lo sabían? tendrán que acompañarme.

El hombre del podio iba a darse a la fuga pero afortunadamente el compañero del policía lo atrapó y lo subió a la patrulla.

\- Ustedes también vienen- les indicó el servidor público severamente.

\- Pero nosotros no...- iba a protestar Ichigo pero se calló al ver la preocupación de la chica. Era mejor no meterse en problemas.

Acompañaron al policía a la estación para aclarar que ellos no habían hecho nada.

* * *

Salieron de la estación de policía ya alrededor de las diez treinta de la noche entre que llenaban formularios y daban declaraciones; temieron su regreso pues el autobús dejaba de pasar justo a las diez. No tenían suficiente dinero para pagar un taxi y no había otra salida más que regresar pues ella trabajaba al día siguiente. Caminaron un poco hacia una banca de un jardín público frente a la estación en donde había varias máquinas expendedoras de bebidas. Se sentaron en una bajo una lámpara.

\- Le llamaré al viejo para que venga por nosotros- dijo Ichigo y caminó unos metros para hablar con su padre. Isshin contestó preocupado pues ya era bastante tarde y no había tenido noticias de él desde que se fue. A pesar de que le gritó por la poca atención, dijo que iría por ellos de inmediato.

El muchacho regresó junto con su acompañante y se sentó en silencio en la banca. Pasaron varios minutos así hasta que ella decidió hacerle plática pero Ichigo se sentía mal consigo por cómo terminó su primera cita. En serio ¿qué clase de persona termina sus citas con una visita a la estación de policía?

Orihime dejó de insistir porque comprendía un poco al muchacho, ella también se sentía un poco mal por lo que ocurrió durante el día, nada salió como esperó sin embargo, todo fue maravilloso para ella. Se quedaron ahí por bastante hasta que él decidió hablar.

\- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Voy a comprarme un agua- ofreció él con pesadumbre pero intentando ser amable pues ella no tenía nada de culpa.

\- Una limonada está bien- dijo ella sacando su dinero.

\- Yo invito... te lo debo- respondió el pelinaranja y no tomó el dinero que le ofrecía.

\- Gracias- murmuró ella triste pues no quería que él se sintiera de esa forma, tenía que hacerle saber que todo estaba bien, era sólo que ese día decidió hacerles unas buenas jugadas. Decidió ir tras él.

Ichigo se encargó de ir a la maquina más alejada posible pero sin que ella lo perdiera de vista, intentó escoger las bebidas pero no pudo ni concentrarse en tan sencilla tarea, de pronto todo lo que pasó en el día se le vino encima.

\- ¡Todo fue un maldito fracaso!- gritó el chico mientras golpeaba a la pobre máquina.

Desde el levantarse temprano hasta el tomar el autobús de regreso era una completa falla. ¿Es que de verdad no podía salirle algo bien en ese día? ¡la pobre chica se llevó un par de enormes sustos ese día! y todo era debido a sus descuidos. ¿En verdad podría hacerla feliz? ella se merecía todo, había soportado todo y le sonreía como si de verdad no le importara el haber pasado por todas esas cosas. A Ichigo realmente no le habría importado lo ocurrido si hubiese ido solo pero la chica no tenía nada de culpa. ¿Y si en el futuro era así? ¿y si estaba destinado a ser el peor novio en la historia?

\- No fue un fracaso- respondió la suave voz de Orihime a sus espaldas.

Ichigo volteó a verla con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa por la negación de ella.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo fue? realmente no me sorprendería si crees que hoy es el peor día de tu vida, todavía es viernes y estamos muy lejos de Karakura así que todavía estás expuesta a mucho- dijo el muchacho desviando la mirada apenado.

\- Por supuesto que no. Yo estoy muy feliz de haber estado contigo hoy. Por ahora, creo que hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida- aseguró la chica.

\- En serio te comprendería si no quieres volver a salir conmigo- murmuró él.

\- Pero quiero hacerlo Ichigo...-kun- declaró Orihime atreviéndose a llamarlo por su nombre por primera vez. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y sintió una explosión de felicidad en su organismo por el haberlo llamado por su nombre, siempre había querido hacerlo y justo ahora fue el momento adecuado.

\- ...

Él estaba impactado por aquello, enmudeció por completo pero ello no impidió que sus mejillas se colorearan.

\- Quiero estar contigo en serio, es lo que he querido desde que te conozco y ahora que salimos juntos me sentí como en un sueño. Al principio estaba nerviosa porque pensaba que te aburrirías conmigo o que solamente estaríamos un rato pero cada que me preguntabas qué quería hacer, me dabas confianza. Supe que querías de verdad estar conmigo tanto como yo contigo. En verdad no la pasé mal, que las cosas salieran así no cambian nada de lo que siento por ti. Me gustas mucho y hoy de verdad fue el mejor día para mí- declaró ella con una suave voz pero intentando ser firme.

\- Entonces...

\- Aunque hubieran llovido lanzas o si hubiéramos ido más lejos al principio, si estaba contigo habría sido igual de divertido porque lo que me interesa es estar a tu lado. Aun si solamente me hubieras invitado a ir a sentarnos al parque de Karakura a compartir una galleta, me habría sentido igual. Pero si en verdad eres tú el que no está cómodo...

\- ¡NO! lo que menos quiero para ti es hacerte pasar malos ratos y parece que solamente hago eso pero yo de verdad quiero estar contigo, quiero que seas mi novia ¿quieres serlo aunque tengamos mil citas como ésta?- dijo Ichigo y se acercó a ella para tomarla de las manos.

\- Que sean dos mil- respondió Orihime y se soltó para abrazarlo tomándolo de la cintura y colocando su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho. Su oído quedó sobre el corazón y escuchó sus latidos acelerados. Era el alma más feliz de la existencia pues que la persona que amaba estuviera así por ella, no podía igualarse con otra cosa. Aunque personalmente, ella sentía como su corazón casi se le escapaba por la boca.

Se apartaron un poco para mirarse a los ojos, no había mejor cosa en el universo de ellos que ver la cara de la persona que más querían tan cerca, sentir su calor y su tacto. Cerraron los ojos lentamente y acercaron sus rostros para besarse.

\- ¿No es eso tierno?- preguntó una voz masculina que a Ichigo se le hizo muy conocida.

\- Sí señor, así se le enamora a las mujeres, ¡Eres todo un hombre!- lo secundó otra voz.

Para vergüenza de ambos pelinaranjas, el jefe de la familia Kurosaki los estaba viendo desde un taxi junto con el chófer de éste.

\- ¿Ves? te dije que todavía se podía poner peor- dijo el muchacho a la chica pero no la soltó.

\- Al menos ya podremos ir a casa- respondió Orihime sonriendo nerviosa.

Isshin venía en el asiento trasero y se cambió para el de adelante porque además de querer darles su espacio a los chicos, si se sentaba con ellos, irían muy apretados.

\- Y dime Orihime-chan, ¿el bruto de mi hijo te trató bien?- preguntó el pelinegro.

\- ¡Sí! I-ichigo-kun fue muy amable conmigo- respondió ella sonrojada por los nervios pues hablaba con el padre de su novio. El mayor le dio una mirada de satisfacción a su hijo quien se puso todavía más rojo que la chica.

\- Más le vale- dijo satisfecho Isshin y los dejó tranquilos por ahora.

\- ¿Desea que ponga algo de música, señor?- preguntó el chófer amablemente.

\- ¿Qué tiene de bueno?- preguntó el pelinegro interesado.

\- Ahora traigo "The gold experience" en el reproductor- respondió el hombre al volante como no queriendo la cosa pero le encantaba compartir sus gustos musicales con la gente que abordaba.

\- ¡HOLY! ¡Póngalo de inmediato!- pidió Isshin pues era un poco fan del cantante.

Y mientras la suave voz de The Purple One sonaba en los asientos de enfrente, los muchachos de cabellera anaranjada se relajaban luego de creerse casi perdidos. Avanzaron por las calles de Tokyo que pese a la hora, estaban levemente transitadas.

\- ¿A dónde deberíamos ir para la próxima?- preguntó Ichigo con un ligero tono de broma. Notó que su padre iba coreando junto con el conductor "Endorphinmachine" así que le pasó un brazo por los hombros a la chica para acercarla.

\- Creo que es mejor no planearlo, recuerda lo de hoy- respondió Orihime riendo un poco.

\- Eso es cierto.

\- Puede que no me creas pero me divertí mucho- aseguró ella recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

\- Yo no mucho en la estación de policía pero el estar contigo todo el día lo compensó- respondió el muchacho y como los adultos de enfrente seguían destrozando las canciones con su voz, decidió terminar lo que había empezado antes de que los interrumpieran.

Así como estaban sentados, la chica le pasó una mano por la espalda y en menos de lo que pudieron aguantar, se besaron con pasión, haciéndole honor a la primera vez que lo hacían ya como una pareja oficial, se besaban como si no hubiera nadie enfrente de ellos. Esa era toda una experiencia y ambos estaban felices de ser completamente correspondidos. Aunque pasaron tantos infortunios ese día, aunque estaban cansados y con unas enormes ganas de llegar a casa a recostarse, no había mejor lugar para estar que en los brazos del otro y esperaban que así fuera en el futuro.

Luego de varios minutos besándose (mientras los adultos seguían con sus pobres imitaciones de Prince) se separaron y se quedaron abrazados hasta llegar a la casa de la chica. Ichigo bajó a dejarla hasta la puerta de su casa.

\- Gracias por todo- dijo ella sonriendo de lo más contenta. Pero él estaba mirando hacia otro lado apenado y pasando una mano por su cabellera.

\- N-no hay de qué, gracias por aceptar salir conmigo- dijo Ichigo, Orihime se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Y tú conmigo, Ichigo-kun. Que descanses.

¿Cuánto tiempo esperó para poder llamarlo así? ya no sabía pero ahora que podía hacerlo, no iba a detenerse nunca. Amaba su nombre tanto como lo amaba a él.

\- Tú también descansa, Orihime- respondió él y también la besó de la mejilla. Ichigo también deseaba pronunciar su hermoso nombre, pensaba que le iba a tomar mucho o que se pondría nervioso al hacerlo pero no, era como si "Orihime" fuera ya parte de su hablar cotidiano tanto como lo era el pensar en ella.

La muchacha se sorprendió pues nunca pensó que escuchar su nombre con la voz de él se fuera a oír tan maravillosamente.

Se miraron por un momento y no resistieron las ganas de besarse de nuevo en los labios. Definitivamente eso era amor, ya a ninguno le quedaba duda.

Volvieron a despedirse, él se fue y ella entró a su departamento. Dejó su mochila a un lado y se recargó deslizándose por la puerta hasta sentarse en el suelo. Si fuese un sueño, estaba segura de que despertaría en ese momento pero no ocurrió, todo era real. Se quedó allí por algunos momentos para terminar de asimilar todo el día pero pronto recordó que el sábado tendría que ir a trabajar así que revisó sus mensajes para ver si alguna compañera de trabajo o su jefe le había solicitado algo. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo con Ichigo, no revisó para nada su teléfono pues realmente no era mucho de usar aplicaciones; entonces notó que tenía muchísimas notificaciones por lo que abrió la popular red social y lo primero que vio fue la foto que el chico tomó frente al Tokyo Dome.

\- Ichigo-kun- susurró mientras veía la foto y entonces se dio cuenta de por qué tantas notificaciones y por qué tantos mensajes de su mejor amiga.

Para haber sido la primer cita y haber sufrido esos percances, todo fue perfecto.

Orihime pensó en que si de verdad tuviera las cinco vidas con las que soñaba, en ninguna de ellas todo habría salido tal y como salió ese día. Sonaría muy presuntuoso pero también apostaba que en ninguna otra vida se enamoraría tanto de Ichigo como en ésta.

* * *

 _Algunos años en el futuro._

La ahora señora Kurosaki estaba recogiendo la correspondencia del buzón esa mañana pues había llegado algo que ordenó desde hacía varias semanas. Se emocionó y se metió de inmediato a su hogar. Miró con nostalgia el cuadro envuelto en papel de correo porque sabía su contenido, sería una gran sorpresa para Ichigo. Buscó a su marido, quien estaba terminando de desayunar a la mesa mientras leía el periódico.

\- Ichigo- llamó ella con una gran sonrisa. El hombre volteó a verla sorprendido.

\- Dime- respondió poniéndole atención.

\- Para ti- dijo la mujer dándole el paquete del correo.

\- ¿Y ésto?- preguntó él poniendo cara de felicidad por el regalo.

\- Hace días que lo pedí de una página en internet, quería regalártelo porque me acordé de cierto día- respondió Orihime riendo un poco, de pura curiosidad, Ichigo abrió rápido el paquete encontrándose con la caja de un disco DVD.

\- Por Dios, ese día no- exclamó él riendo un poco mientras hacía el papel a un lado y veía con atención la portada. Era "El mercader de Venecia".

\- Se suponía que la veríamos pero no llegamos a la función y de allí no recuerdo que la hayamos visto.

\- Deja que no la vimos, casi nos perdemos, poco me rompo la espalda y nos tuvieron varias horas en la estación de policía.

\- Fue una primer cita muy especial- dijo ella con cariño.

\- Lo sé, aunque todo salió mal, creo que no cambiaría nada de ese día.

\- Yo tampoco ¿Te parece si la vemos cuando regresemos?- propuso Ichigo dejando de lado su regalo para abrazar a su esposa.

\- ¿Crees que a Kazui le guste?- preguntó la mujer recargando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

\- No tengo idea pero si se duerme la veremos con más calma- dijo él enarcando una ceja.- ¿A qué hora es el encuentro de Chad?

\- Todavía tenemos tiempo antes de que empiece- respondió Orihime mirando el reloj de la pared de su cocina.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos hasta entonces?- preguntó él abrazándola con más fuerza.

\- Se me ocurre algo...- dijo ella besándolo, apenas iban a profundizar el contacto cuando escucharon al pequeño Kurosaki tirando algo en la sala.

\- ¿Acabando la película?- cuestionó él soltando con pesar a su mujer.

\- Sí, mejor- respondió la mujer yendo a ver qué había pasado.

\- No me falles esta noche Al, de ti depende lo que pase después de que acabemos de verte- le murmuró a la caja de disco y la dejó sobre la mesa.

Ichigo miró hacia donde Orihime se había ido y la escuchó preguntándole a Kazui si la ayudaba a limpiar el desorden que hizo por haber tirado su cereal por la sala de estar. Pasó su mirada por el cuarto y vio en una repisa la primer foto que se tomaron juntos cerca del Tokyo Dome.

Pensó en que definitivamente, en ésa, en cinco o en las vidas que fueran, siemre terminaría enamorarse una y otra vez de aquella chica tan especial que terminó convirtiéndose en el amor de su vida.

 _Fin_

* * *

* Primer cita no es sinónimo de que en ella se hayan confesado los sentimientos, como hemos leído en otros fanfics pudo ser antes como lo plantee y posteriormente la primer cita.

Del soneto XVIII (en el fanfic aparece en arábigos por comodidad a la lectura), hay muchas interpretaciones de éste por lo que no es complicado encontrar su traducción.

Según leí, a Ichigo le gustan Al Pacino y Shakespeare, por eso los usé.

Tampoco puse mucho contacto físico entre ellos porque recuerden que allá en Japón, como que no son muy dados a tomarse de las manos o besarse porque está mal visto que se haga en público.

Recuerden que los personajes ya están casi en los 20's, por eso todo fue directo.

Si no ubican lo del río, recuerden que allí fue donde murió Masaki.

¡Gracias por leer!

The first, my last, my everything.

.

 _Con un sol fulmine capirai tal leggenda. Quando pensi a me, sempre bisbligiero... Non serve versar Lacrime._

 _With one bolt of lightning you will know of my legend. Whenever you think of me, I shall always whisper... It is no use shedding tears for me._

 _Con un relámpago conocerás mi leyenda. Cuando pienses en mi, siempre susurraré... No sirve de nada derramar lágrimas por mí._ _._

 _._

 _._

 _Que la fuerza siempre los acompañe._


End file.
